


Feel Special ~DaiSuga~ Bittersweet Fluff

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: I have no idea what this is I just wanted to write sad
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 4





	Feel Special ~DaiSuga~ Bittersweet Fluff

_You've always been there when I'm alone, you're my whole world. Whenever I'm sad you've always been their for me, preaching your praises towards me._ I didn't do anything to help you. _I can't thank you enough for making me a somebody out of my old nobody. I get stabbed by the bad things in the world, but I always smile, knowing that you're there. I'm always in a daze, thinking of every bad thing about me, no matter how little it is, but then I hear you calling my name, and I feel so loved._ I didn't love you enough _. I always hid behind a wall, scared to face the world, but you faced it with me. I owe my whole life to you. All the light in my life, is because of you. I love you so much. Whenever you're lonely, hopefully you think of me. All the times I couldn't cheer you up,_ but you have many times, _Sometimes I feel like nothing ,_ But you're my everything. _those times I feel like no one would notice if I'm gone, you were there._ I couldn't be there all the time. _Don't be sorry, you've done more than enough for me._ No I haven't _. Cheer up for my sake. I love you so much, Daichi Sawamura. Forget about me, it's the least you can do. Move on. Everything's alright, I'm just a nobody you don't need to worry about. I'm sorry I can't be there to be your world. I'm sorry I'm not there to pay back all the times you made my life have meaning. I'm sorry to everyone. I'm so happy I left knowing I was loved by at least one person. This is my final goodbye, I love you more than you can imagine. Remember that, and move on._

_-Koushi Sugawara_

"Daichi...we have to go." Nishinoya's voice echoed through Daichi's bedroom.

"Sorry, I was just getting something."

"...He wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I know. I'm trying."

"You have every right, it's fine. You should calm down before we head out."

"I'm good...let's go now," Daichi and the rest of the old team went to visit Suga on a bright Saturday afternoon on June 13th. They all gathered the grave and collectively greeted him happy birthday. They started talking catching him up on everything he's been missing, and one by one everyone started leaving. Leaving Daichi alone. "How's life, Kou? Wait no that's not right he's...are you doing well, Kou...? Everyone really misses you...I miss you so much. I know you told me to move on...but I haven't yet. It's been over a year since I last visited you...I'm sorry," Daichi fiddled with Suga's old engagement ring before he placed it on one of the stone tabs.

"Love 'ya, Koushi..."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is I just wanted to write sad


End file.
